Love Necklace
by Become one yes
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are twins born with matching necklaces, torn apart five years after their birth they feel they have no hope of seeing each other again and being together again, or will they? Explanation inside incest, Yaoi, don't like, don't read :)
1. Broken Pair

**_Here's my new story, a shout out to Konigsberg, my personality twin and if I ask nicely maybe my new beta reader? :D Your much more awesome then Prussia. ^.~ I hope you enjoy the new story. This is a new AU I'm trying called The Amulets, it has touches of Omegaverse and Konigsberg's AU. I'll explain it now. In this AU everyone is born with a necklace, it decides who you marry and what caste you're in. Stones are lowest class, Metals and Crystals are upper class, Precious Gems are royals and Precious Metals are religious figures, every necklace has a match but religious figures have to decide between their mates and their job as a prophet, if they choose to be a prophet they keep their amulet material but if they choose their mate they have to have the material of their mate. that's basically it and the sex is Omegaversed except both almost always achieve orgasm. So here is my new story!  
_**

* * *

When I was born I could feel I was different and as I grew up; taken away from my family and wealthy in a crystal family, people moved away from me and my brother. My brother, Alfred F. Jones, my match, my twin. We were inseparable, we always held hands and slept in the same bed, our first words were each others names and we undoubtedly love each other, until we were discovered. We were separated by The Amulets, the keepers of the caste. I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_"Alfred look at the carriage!" I watched the carriage with glee, the elegant horses and beautiful gems catching my eye instantly. I had always loved gems and that what got me taken away from my love, "lets ask to pet the horses!" I ran over, dragging Alfred behind me, but before I could ask the king got out of the carriage and saw our necklaces._

_"My heir... Get them!" In an instant we were pulled apart. I hated the king, my new papa, from then on. We fought so hard for each other, but what can two five year olds do against strong men pulling them apart?_

_"Alfred! Alfred!" We were both stuffed into the carriage and instantly I clung to Alfred. When our hands touched I felt whole again, like everything had become less bleak and sad. The king climbed in next to me and in an instant I was attacking him, "how dare you?!" By the time Alfred pulled us apart I was a sobbing mess and the king had a broken nose and scratch marks all over his face, "Y-You can't do this..." I curled against Alfred, my match, my soulmate, my love. "Find me, when you're old enough find me, I can't survive without you, my center, my anchor, my love." I kissed him, it was the first time we had kissed and I didn't want it to stop, I clung to him like he was a life raft and I was drowning. Then, the carriage started to move, jolting us apart and ruining the only semi-happy moment I would have for the next 14 years._

_"I promise, I will find you, I don't care how much space separates us, you're mine and forever will be, wait for me." The way he kisses me next leaves my world spinning. He holds me tight and kisses me until air becomes to much to ignore, breaking our kiss to gulp down air. "I love you and if I could choose right this second I would choose you... I will always choose you..."  
_

_At that point I fall into tears, clutching onto Alfred as the carriage I thought was so beautiful became stained with mud and dirt. Everything pure and beautiful becomes stained at some point, mine and Alfred's love became stained that day because of my greedy sins. The sky cried with us that day, pouring its bounty of tears onto the carriage. Nothing was the same for me and Alfred after that day. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
_

_Hours later we reached the monastery and were once again pulled apart. Many kisses and embraces were shared before we were pulled apart and finally separated. I hoped and wished God would find it in his merciful heart to let us be together but all that happened was the rain fell harder. Pitter patter pitter patter, just like my tears._

* * *

_I cried so much writing this :(  
_


	2. PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT

DEAR MY LOVELY READERS, BECAUSE OF SCHOOL IT WILL TAKE ME A FEW MORE WEEKS TO ADD THE SECOND CHAPPIE. SINCERELY, BECOME ONE YES 


End file.
